Just Once
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: Amy's green eyes were so tender, her touch on his hand was so soft, and her voice was so gentle, "Please, Sonic, just once?", that Sonic suddenly found himself captivated and frozen to the spot...


**I'd like to say a few things before I plunge right into this story. First of all, I am _fully aware _of how _overused and cliche_ this idea is, but the scene just gripped me a while ago, so I said, heck, why not post it? Second, I'm aware that it's out of season. But that fact makes it a little less cliche, because everyone posts these type of stories in the winter, but no one in July, right? Third...it's a little random. Fourth, a warning: long, drawn out, fluffy, mushy SonAmy ahead. May cause a fangirl/fanboy moment. Anyway, I've said enough, hope you all enjoy this. **

Just Once

Sonic the Hedgehog had never been much of one for parties.

Oh, it wasn't that he was antisocial, per se, but Sonic had never been much of a socializer. Yeah, he'd talk with people and he liked to be around his friends, but he didn't like the constraints and the rules of social etiquette. Freedom was the name of the game for this hedgehog. Besides, parties could be _so boring_, especially if all you did was sit around and talk. That activity was probably Sonic's least favorite.

At least that's what he told himself.

_This just simply isn't your style, blue_, he thought to himself while arriving at Rouge's house for the party she'd been talking up all week. T_hat's all it is. You're just nervous because.._.No. He wasn't _nervous_. He was just...okay, so if he wasn't nervous, then what _was_ that jittery feeling bouncing around inside him that made him feel so uncomfortable?

_Hello, I'm Sonic. I'm supposed to feel jittery and antsy and all that. It's just...who I am. _

Who he was. That entity_. _It had always given Sonic a wave of pride when he said, "Hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Just being that, that entity_, _that cocky, self-assured, outta my way, hero...that was what defined him. Some called it his ego, Sonic called it himself. His existence, his image...he'd give a lot to protect it.

But anyway, what did all that have to do with a party? Well...there was the fact that _she _would be there. And she...well, let's just say it was a given that _she_ would do _something_ that would make him have that uneasy feeling that he so despised. It simply never failed. And while on one hand Amy fed his ego, on the other, she tore right through it. Amy just had that effect on people. Yeah, Sonic was almost positive that he _wasn't _the _only one _who felt uneasy around the girl. It couldn't be just him. Could it?

A shiver ran down his spine, making his back quills quiver, and Sonic let out a long drawn out and highly visible breath. The particles swirled away from his mouth in little gusts as the warm air from his mouth dissipated into the frozen winter air. Winter was nowhere close to his favorite season, as the cold air hurt his lungs and made running slightly unpleasant. Wearing clothes became almost a necessity, and Sonic hated the restriction that they brought. Plus there was all this snow on the ground, and snow was just frozen _water_, after all. Although he did enjoy a good snowball fight. But whatever, at the very least going inside would warm him up a bit.

Sonic rang the doorbell, hoping that the inhabitants would be along soon enough to open it. He studied Rouge's highly ornate door, wondering how much GUN was really paying her. Certainly not enough to get the bat to actually _buy_ all of her jewelry...

"Big Blue, glad you could make it," Rouge said in her deep, almost flirty voice.

Sonic didn't falter; he knew that she was truly after either Knucklehead or Faker, anyway. But she had a bit of an act to put on, just like he did.

"Yeah, yeah...there just better be food in here," he joked as he entered.

Quickly surveying the large living room, Sonic realized he was one of the last ones to arrive. Tails and Cream were plopped in front of the TV, the fox probably trying to work up the nerve to put his arm around her. Knuckles was in a deep argument with Silver and Blaze, probably over whether the Sol Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds, or Master Emerald were more powerful. Tikal was also there, unsuccessfully trying to draw Faker into a conversation. But what about...a surprising wave of disappointment hit him, but he pushed the thought out of his mind and let his green eyes drift to the other corner of the room that housed a crackling fire.

Sonic was about to go sit in front of it, but upon seeing who was taking that designated seat, it gave him pause. So she was here. The inevitable but inexplicable relief hit him, but Sonic was still confused. Had she not been watching the door in eagerness, waiting for him to come? Surely, and yet, her back was to him. Oh scratch that, she'd just turned around. Sonic had forgotten that not everyone processed things as fast as he did...but now that she'd turned, _she'd _made it nearly impossible to ignore her. All she had to do was look at him...

"Oh, Sonic, you must be_ freezing_," Amy said and scooted over to make a place for him next to the flames.

He just blinked, but hated that uncharacteristic indecisiveness. _C'mon, just go sit next to her.._.the fire did look inviting after all, and Amy, well, she'd dressed up a bit for the party, with a fuzzy-lined red dress that made her look slightly festive. That, combined with her green eyes really added to the effect. Had she planned that out? Sonic's eyes did another sweep of her outfit, and okay, he was _staring._ Heat came to his frozen cheeks.

Ah, what was wrong with him now?

"Uh, sure Ames," he said and, trying to slow down his rapidly pumping heart, crossed the living room, blocking out the snickers he was sure were coming from Knuckles. He'd have to get him later for that.

Kneeling in front of the crackling fire, Sonic lifted up his gloved hands to warm them, trying to iron out the coldness. He felt Amy's eyes on him, but that really was nothing new. What was new, was that she hadn't made a move on him yet. Sonic tried desperately to let his tense muscles relax, but Amy's voice was no help.

"Sonic, you really should wear clothes once in a while. I'd hate for you to get sick."

A smile played at his lips and his heart warmed slightly that she cared so much for him. "Yeah, I know. They're just so restrictive," he said flippantly.

Amy giggled, and Sonic let himself turn to her. "You'd rather be cold?" she teased him.

He grinned. "Running warms me up."

"Still," the girl pointed at him and shifted closer. "You're shivering."

By pure reflex Sonic pulled back, knowing Amy was about to crush his body in a glomp. When a hurt look briefly flashed in her eyes, though, Sonic cursed himself, and realized that a nice warm hug wouldn't have been so bad at that point. But ah, whatever. The fire would be enough for now, and he turned back to it, letting the dancing flames try and steal his thoughts away from the girl next to him.

They only succeeded for a few seconds, but his thoughts weren't broken by Amy but the laughter of his friends. Oh yeah, he and Amy weren't the only ones in the room. Who'd a thunk?

"And I thought Knucklehead was gullible," he heard Rouge mutter.

Sonic snapped to attention, bringing himself off his knees and to his feet. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Look up, Sonic," Tails said softly, though it sounded like he was masking a chuckle.

He did, only to have every ounce of blood in his face be drained at seeing the infamous plant hanging from the ceiling, right above him and Amy.

"Okay, who's idea was this?"

His eyes darted to every one else in the room, except for_ her,_ as he was too flustered to look at her right now. They all seemed to feign ignorance, except for Rouge, who could only _act_ innocent.

"My house, my party, my rules, Big Blue," the bat said and tilted her head with a smirk, obviously enjoying his discomfort. "You know what mistletoe means."

He did. Oh, how he knew what it meant...

Blushing profusely and now a bundle of nervous energy, Sonic just wanted to run off to the other side of the world at that point. Jeez, how'd he get himself into this situation? Had Amy lured him over to the fireplace just for that reason? He certainly wouldn't put it past her, but if so, why hadn't she brought it up as soon as he'd gone over to her?

But oh man...he couldn't kiss Amy. There was something in just the thought of that that made butterflies breakdance in his stomach and heart and cause that hated nervous feeling.

So that's why he was backing away from under the offending, cursed plant and lifting up his hands in protest.

"Uh uh,_ no way_," he said firmly, looking at everything and nothing and fighting his blush. "I'm not one for traditions."

_"Sonic..._"

Oh no, not that tone, that voice that tugged at his heartstrings. Not that 'please come save me' tone that worked on this guy like a charm. Anything but that...

A touch on his hand caused a shock to race up his arm. It was gentle, though, not the normally clingy, squeezing, crushing grab that Amy had. Her fingers stroked his knuckles.

"Please, Sonic? Just once..."

And her voice...it was so gentle, so captivating, so polite...why hadn't Amy just glomped him and crushed her lips against his?

_Because she knows that if she does that, you'll pull away. And she's tired of being hurt. She just wants to be loved, and held, and kissed..._

The butterfly attack was still going on strong, but the calamity in his heart contrasted greatly with the atmosphere in the room. The others were silent, just watching and waiting to see what Sonic would do.

Do? Oh gosh, what _could _he do at this point? If he refused...no, no matter how much his mind and instincts were screaming at him to do just that, Sonic couldn't say no right now. He could feel her eyes on his face, desperately willing him to give in just this once. There was just something in her voice, her touch, and her eyes that was turning him to jelly. He just couldn't say no now, while she wanted it so badly, and everyone else was basically egging him on. And there was part of him that was curious, part of him that wanted to kiss her himself. It may have been a small part, but at the moment it was overpowering. But that meant...he was about to actually kiss Amy._ Oh man..._His nervous energy had taken the form of mere trembles instead of rapidly swinging feet...

He felt Amy's touch move up his hand and arms before coming to rest on his shoulders. He could feel, sense her body moving closer to his, but his eyes were locked squarely on his bright red shoes. Feeling her getting closer, his heart was now slamming in his rib cage, threatening to burst through his chest, and fueling the intense heat on his face. Oh...Amy was about to kiss him. Oh...

His eyes slowly drifted upwards, tracing Amy's boots, up her legs and cute little outfit, pausing for a second on her lips, and then finally reaching her eyes. The forest green orbs looked so eager and hopeful, yet still a little uncertain. Still a little hesitant, like she didn't want to mess this up, wanted to make this moment as memorable and enjoyable as possible. And as he studied them, Sonic had never wanted to run so much in his life, from the nervous energy that was piling up and up.

And yet...there was half of him that didn't want to move at all. Half of him that was entranced by the way Amy was gently clasping his shoulders and neck, and her stunning emerald eyes that were getting closer and closer along with the rest of her face. No, now he didn't want to run. There was something that was preventing him from pulling away from her tender touch, something that had turned his legs to absolute jelly, something that kept him planted to the very spot. Sonic just wanted to stay right here, planted, as Amy drew even closer.

She paused, and Sonic was quite sure that their lips were as close as possible without making actual contact. Amy had stopped, almost as if she was trying to register something in her mind. All was silent in the room - or maybe it was full of his friends laughing and whistling, Sonic didn't know. The only thing he was aware of was Amy right then, how her eyes had opened to half mast and that look in her eyes...she was studying his own eyes, and Sonic honestly had no idea what sort of comfort his countenance gave her, but Amy veiled her gaze again and leaned forward to break any more air between them.

_Oh...my...her lips...oh...my..._

A tingling pleasantness spread from his lips, warming his muzzle even more, and flowing throughout the rest of his body. He shivered in pleasure as Amy's delicate lips caressed his gently, softly...

And then, just like that, it was over.

A light smacking sound resulted from their lips parting, and Sonic couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment. But Amy salvaged the situation somewhat by moving her hands down to tenderly touch his back quills and turning her head to rest it on his shoulder, their muzzles brushing. Sonic had never realized just how _soft_ her muzzle was, and couldn't resist rubbing it tenderly with his own, enjoying the velvety texture.

Sonic felt another softness against his lips, and realized that by turning, their lips were halfway meeting again. As if by instinct, by _want_, as if it was something he _should_ do, Sonic turned his head more so their lips met again.

Amy's lips parted lightly, from surprise if nothing else, and if Sonic would have opened his eyes he would have seen hers had snapped open. Sonic felt her inhale gently from his mouth, but didn't let that distract him from her lips.

They were like rose petals moistened by the morning dew, softly, gently, tenderly caressing and brushing up against his. Her lips were so delicate, so captivating, and again, Sonic didn't want to move at all, for fear that he might spoil this magical moment somehow. Yet he raised his hands up from the awkward position they'd been in, just dangling at his sides, so they now found the delicate, natural curve of Amy's waist, and gently sunk his fingers in to pull her closer to him so this moment wouldn't end too soon. He felt like he was floating through the air, and became blissfully unaware of anything else that might be happening at that point.

Oh, if only he could just stop time right now, and stay like this forever.

_And to think **this** is what I've been running from and missing out on all this time... _

Unfortunately, feeling a little lightheaded, Sonic had to break the kiss to suck in much needed air. His eyes opened at the same time Amy's did and for a little longer the two just stared at each other, butterflies still dancing in their hearts and still in a daze.

"Wow," was all Sonic could breathe. _I hope that's not going to be** just once** that we do this..._

Amy, however, was completely speechless, and couldn't stop her eyes from welling up. Had that just...happened? She wanted to pinch herself, but didn't dare remove her hands from Sonic's back quills.

Both hedgehogs were soon brought back to reality by the sudden burst of noise from their friends. But Sonic just ignored the "it's about time," and "way to go," and "finally," and even "yuck" to merely grin and reluctantly pull his eyes away from Amy to challenge,

"Alright, who's next?"

...xxx...

***SQUEALS* You know it's bad when your own story makes you squeal, but whatever.**

** Sorry if it was a little cliche and out of season, but I really wanted to write an in depth SonAmy kissing scene, where Sonic just can't resist Amy. **

**It will remain a oneshot, so don't beg me to continue it. **

**Hope you all liked! ;)**


End file.
